Maybe You Can Love Again Full Summary Inside
by HermionePeace
Summary: Mai cheats on Zuko and his world comes crashing down. The worst part is he caught her with Aang. Can he mend the pieces of his best friend’s broken heart? What happens when feeling start to appear? Does he love her? Does he only have a broken heart?
1. MAI!

**Maybe you can love again**

**Summary: Six years after the last battle, everyone thought that life would be perfect. They were wrong. When Mai cheats on Zuko his world comes crashing down. But the worst part is he caught her with Aang. He struggles with the loss of his beloved and the decision of whether or not he should tell Katara. But what happens when he doesn't decide and she finds out. Can he mend the pieces of his best friend's broken heart? What happens when feeling start to appear? Does he love her? Is it possible to love again? Or does he only have a broken heart?**

**A/N This story was a reqeust from ****doctor anthony** **and I fell in love with the idea as soon as she asked so here it is.**

* * *

Zuko walked down the abandoned hallways smiling to himself. He had returned home early from his trip to surprise Mai. She would be so happy to see him. Or at least that's what he thought.

He reached they're bedroom door and gently pushed it open so she wouldn't wake. He stepped in, and his feet froze to they're spot. His mouth dropped open, Mai was lying naked on the bed with a naked Aang lying next to her with an arm around her, and only a thin cover covered them. Zuko felt his heart shatter. So before he stopped himself he shouted "MAI!"

She and Aang jerked awake. Her eyes grew wide when she saw him. "Z-Zuko, what are you doing home… so soon?" she asked shakily.

"WHAT! I came home early to surprise you, but it looks like I'm not wanted," he said sadly as he turned to go back out the door.

"Zuko, wait," she called as she grabbed a robe.

"Why Mai?" Zuko asked turning around to face her. She froze half way between the bed and the door, she hadn't been expecting questions.

"I'm sorry Zuko," she whispered.

"I thought you loved me," he whispered sadly to her. "What about our daughter, Mai?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered as tears came to her eyes.

"And you, Katara loves you and she's just had a child. What excuse did you give her?" Zuko asked looking past Mai and to Aang.

He sighed "I told her that I had to got to an important meetin- wait did you say she just had our baby?"

"Yes, a boy, if you care to know," Zuko said, his tone had hardened at the thought that Aang would leave when Katara had been so close to her due date.

With that Zuko closed the door to he and Mai's bedroom and walked down the hall to his daughter's room. He walked over to the large bed. She lay there; she had his hair, the shape of his eyes, but Mai's eye color, she was a wonderful fire bender, and she had Mai's pale skin. She slept soundly, in a sea of pink covers. He sat down on her bed and looked down at her sadly.

Feeling the weight change on the bed his little princess awoke from her sleep. "Daddy, you're home," she said happily.

"Yes, I am Princess."

The little girl looked at him strangely, she'd heard the sadness in his tone, she was three, not stupid. "Need a hug?" she asked innocently.

"What?" he asked looking at his daughter, confused.

"You sound sad, and Aunt Katara says that when someone is sad that the best way to lift they're spirits is with a hug," she said proudly.

Zuko couldn't help but smile at her cuteness. "Then yes, baby girl, I need a hug," he said as the little girl slipped her arms around his neck. She pulled away after a few seconds and fingered the scar on his left eye. Zuko knew what she was thinking, she was thinking about the first and only time she'd met her grandfather.

"_Daddy, it's dark in here," the little girl whispered as she snuggled closer to her daddy. _

"_Baby girl, you know I would never put you in danger," he said, more confident then he felt. She deserved to meet her grandfather and they never dared let him out of the dungeons._

_Zuko stopped at one cell and put her down. "Father," he said coldly._

"_Zuko, what are you doing here? And who is the young miss?" Ozai asked._

"_I thought my daughter deserved to meet you," Zuko said, ready to attack if Ozai tried to hurt his baby in any way. The little girl stepped forward with the bravery she had gained from her Aunt Azula. _

"_My name is Sakura," she said politely as she held two of the cell bars with her bare hands. Zuko was proud of her, Mai had a carpet laid out for her so she didn't have to step on the floor, much less the bars._

"_You are a beautiful young lady, Sakura," Ozai said… kindly? Ozai had never been that kind with even Azula._

"_Thank you," she said giving him a warm smile... "I had daddy have the cook make you some Bok Choy Chicken Soup," she said handing him the soup in its container. _

_His eyes grew wide, then he smiled "Thank you, Sakura," he said smiling._

"_Sakura," Zuko said, that meant she only had 5 minutes left._

_She turned back to her grandfather and started answering the questions he asked her till the five minutes were up. "Daddy, Please?" she begged him..._

_He eyed his father; well he was on chains… "All right." _

_He had the guard unlock the door. Sakura stepped in and gave her grandfather a hug before taking her dad's hand. She waved back at Ozai as she walked back down the hallway to the stairs._

Sakura said the name of the second person he didn't want to see most.

"Mom."

* * *

**_A/N Sorry its short the next one will be longer. :D_**

**_REVEIW!_**


	2. What happened?

**Maybe you can love again**

* * *

Zuko sat in his office with his head in his hands. He was arguing with himself, stuck between the right and easier thing to do. Should he tell Katara what he saw? Or should he stay quiet? He was confused and torn he was only 23. He started banging his head on his desk. He didn't know what to do? It would break Katara's heart if she knew. It would break her heart when she found out. What should he do?

**Sakura**

"AUNT KATARA!" The young Princess yelled as she ran down the steps and into the arms of her aunt.

"Hello migoto," Katara said as she wrapped the girl in a hug. "I have a gift for you," she said with a smile to the princess.

"A gift? You didn't have to do that, you are enough of a present," Sakura said, and everyone knew she meant every word. But Katara only smiled at the girl. "Oh, Aunt Katara, I love that dress," she said motioning to the light navy blue dress, that had one strap around her shoulder leaving the other one bare, then if finished at her knees. Sakura always loved that her favorite aunt always left her feet bare.

Katara laughed "Thank you migoto," she said with a smile. A young lady came up behind Katara carrying a small bundle. "Before I show you your gift, I want you to meet my son," she said taking the bundle from the women. She got onto her knees before the little princess.

Sakura looked in aw at the little baby. He was so tiny and he was absolutely adorable. "What is his name Aunt Katara?" Sakura asked looking up at her aunt.

"Akio," she responded with a smile.

"Il est beau," Sakura said in French.

"Katara?" came a familiar voice. Katara and Sakura looked up to see Zuko standing at the top of the stairs.

"Zuko," Katara said with a smile. "Where is Mai?" she asked.

Zuko's smile dropped from his face, but was quickly replaced with a fake one. "I'm not sure," he said between gritted teeth.

Feeling the tension raising from her father, the little princess shouted out "Papa, come meet Akio."

Zuko smiled as he walked down the steps and over to Katara.

**Later**

"Get back here you little twerp!"

"PAPA!" Sakura screamed as she ran down the halls. She burst into library and jumped into her father's lap, as a boy ran into the library behind her.

"And what do you think you're doing Sokka?" demanded Katara as she stepped in front of her nephew.

"I- was- she- what- I- um…" The boy yelled.

"SOKKA!" Katara yelled at her nephew.

"She ripped up the picture Amaya gave me!" he yelled as Katara held onto him.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Sakura yelled from her father's lap.

"How do you rip up a picture on accident?!" Sokka yelled.

"I thought it was the letter from Prince Feng!" she yelled.

"OK STOP YELLING!" Katara yelled over the two children. "You," she said pointing to Sakura "apologize, and you," she said pointing to her nephew "say you're sorry for chasing her."

"I'm sorry I didn't let you explain Sakura," Sokka said.

"And I'm sorry I ripped up your picture," Sakura said with a smile. She slipped off her father's lap and gave Sokka a hug. "Let's go to the gardens," she said taking the five year olds hand.

"They are so cute," Katara said with a smile as she walked over to her chair. "So, Prince Feng?"

"Yeah, his father has been trying to betroth the two since the day she was born," Zuko said with a laugh.

"Really? He should know you would never do that. I'm sure you want her to marry someone she really loves."

"You say that like I'm going to _ever _let her get married," Zuko said.

Katara laughed, "You're going to have to let her go someday," she said with a smile.

"Like he'll ever do that," came a voice.

"Mai!" Katara yelled with a smile.

"Katara," Mai said with a nervous smile. _Did he tell her?_

"It's wonderful to see you again," Katara said with a smile.

_Guess not. _"And you Katara."

**Later**

Katara smiled as she walked threw the halls of the palace in her blue/green dress. She waved at a couple of her friends, and threw smiles at the ones she didn't know. She finally stopped in front of her bedroom door. Unlike the old ways, the fire nation didn't stick to the colors red and gold anymore, which was why Sakura's room was bathed in pink and purple and why she and Aang's room was silver and yellow.

She looked over as a maid looked at her outfit in disgust. Katara at first was confused, then she remembered that girls in the fire nation never showed they're legs and the dress she was currently wearing was a mirror image of the dress she'd worn when she arrived. She laughed lightly and pushed open the door to her room to see, well, not who she expected to see.

"Aang? What are you doing here?" she asked confused.

"I um, just got here?" he stuttered.

She could tell he was lying. She looked around the room and found that everything was unpacked and put away like he'd been here since he left. "Then why is everything unpacked?" she asked folding her arms.

"I-I- I don't have to tell you."

She blinked and held back the tears in her eyes. "Why did you lie to me? Why are you really here?"

"I didn't lie to you I had an appointment!" Aang yelled.

"This isn't the Earth Nation!" Katara screamed. "What aren't you telling me?" she whispered.

"I wanted to leave, so I came here!" Aang yelled.

"And when you were gone I had our baby! Why did you leave when I was so close!? Zuko wasn't even here, the only person here was Mai!" she yelled.

"Tell me!" she screamed.

"No!" Aang yelled.

Tears slipped down her face as she turned around and ran. She ran into the gardens and over to the river. Katara sat down, pulled her knees to her chest and started to cry.

* * *

"DADDY, AUNT KATARA IS BY THE RIVER AND SHE LOOKS REALLY UPSET!" Sakura yelled from her balcony down at him.

With that he took off. When he arrived she had her knees to her chest and her hair covered her face.

Zuko dropped down to his knees. "Katara, what happened?" he asked as he pulled her into a hug.

* * *

**_ I know this one isn't great but once Katara finds out (which should be in chapter 4) it will be SO much better. If you're wondering why I put the scene with Sokka/Katara/Sakura/Zuko thats to show that Katara can be a good mother for Sakura._**

**_If I get 5 reveiws I'll update on Tuesday, if I get 11 I'll update on Monday. Tommorw I'm to busy and I still need to write the chapter._**

**_Love you all!_** **:D**


	3. Sakura

**Maybe you can love again**

Everyone sat at the dinner table in an awkward silence. Katara was avoiding Aang's gaze and abusing the piece of chicken she was suppose to be eating. Zuko was avoiding Mai and she was avoiding him. Sakura sat at her seat in silence and looked over to Sokka. He could feel the tension in the air. She gave him a 'what's going on?' look, to which he only shrugged. The young girl looked at her aunt with worry, it took a lot to get her aunt mad at someone and Uncle Aang had defiantly gotten her not only mad but pissed at him. One of Sakura's ladies maids picked that time to accidentally pour orange juice all over her. "Oh, I'm so sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to, I swear I didn't, I'm—"

"Banished," finished a furious Mai. "You are banished so go on and get out of here!"

"Mama no!" Sakura cried out. "Mama it was only an accident, mama please," the princess pleaded.

"Accidents cast lives Sakura Lee," the women hissed.

"Papa!" Sakura begged as she looked back at her ladies maid walking to the door.

"NO!" Zuko yelled out, startling everyone. "Mai, you can't take our problems out on the help!" he boomed. Mai's face hardened.

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?" she threatened.

"I'm fire lord and your husband!" he yelled. "You're not banished!"

The maid looked between the fire lord and his wife. "YES SHE IS!" Mai screamed.

"IF I SAY SHE'S NOT THEN SHE'S NOT!" Zuko yelled back.

"I HATE YOU!" Mai screamed.

"AND I YOU, SO SHUT UP AND—" Zuko started.

"STOP IT!" rang another voice. Zuko and Mai turned to see Katara on her feet glaring at the two.

"Why?" Mai asked glaring at her.

Katara only pointed. Zuko and Mai looked over to see tears running down Sakura's face and crying into Sokka's shirt. Aang looked a little disturbed as he sat in his seat and the maid looked frightened. "Sakura sweetie," Mai soothed as she started to walk over to her daughter, but the little girl got up and ran out the door, her maids following her. Zuko sighed as he sat down and put his head in his hands.

"I'll go talk to her," Katara said getting up. Zuko only nodded and started banging his head on the table.

* * *

"Sakura," Katara said quietly as she approached the crying girl. Sakura was sitting on her window seat, her knees to her chest, she looked out the window. Slow tears made paths down her cheeks. Katara sat down on the floor and looked up at the little girl.

"Mommy and daddy are going to split up," Sakura murmured.

"No they're not," Katara said gently as she moved a stray piece of hair behind Sakura's ear.

"Yes they are this is the second big fight they've had."

"Tell me about the first one," Katara said as she sat down and pulled the little girl into her lap.

"Well…"

* * *

**_A/N I would have made this longer but I don't want Katara to find out till chapter 4 (Katara's Descovery). _**

**_If I get 11 reveiws I update tomorow if I get 6 I update on Wensday. :_D**


	4. Katara's Discovery

**Maybe you can love again**

**By: Jenny Carson**

"Well…"

_Zuko turned around to look at his wife. Her eyes glazed with tears and… hate? He'd never seen her look at him like that. "Mai." _

_Sakura cringed at his voice. _"I'd never heard his voice so cold before."

"_Please Zuko, I'm sorry," Mai begged. He looked away, down at his little princess sitting on her bed confused. He sighed, and then turned back to Mai._

"_I can't forgive you." _"I'd never heard him sound so defeated."

"_You can't or you WON'T!" Mai screamed. "YOU NEVER WANT TO BE HAPPY! I'M SORRY! I DID WHAT MADE ME HAPPY, AND YOU ALWAYS SAID YOU WANT ME TO BE HAPPY! WELL AANG MAKES ME HAPPY!"_

"_SHUT UP MAI! YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOURSELF—" Zuko started._

"_HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? YOU HAVEN'T TUCHED ME IN TWO MONTHS!"_

"_MAI, YOU KNOW BETTER! IF YOU WEREN'T HAPPY YOU GET A DIVORSE OR here's a thought TELL ME!" Zuko yelled._

"_YOU'RE THE ONE YOU DOESN'T LOVE ME!" Mai yelled._

"_OK CORSE I LOVE YOU BUT YOU CHEATED ON ME!" Zuko yelled. "WITH AANG!"_

"Did you just say your mom cheated on your dad with my _husband_?" Katara asked. Sakura nodded up to her aunt. "Um, why don't you sit down and play with your toys while I got talk to Uncle Aang," Katara said putting the little girl on the floor.

Katara walked into her bedroom to see Mai and Aang in a compromising position. The two looked up to see her still standing in the doorway. Katara sighed as she looked over at Aang. She shuck her head, turned around, and walked away.

Katara gently opened a door that revealed a baby's nursery. It had soft yellow walls, cream colored chairs, a rocking chair, a white dresser, and a little white bassinet that held her son. She shooed the nursery maids away and walked over to her young son. She picked up the little boy and just held him for a minute. Then she turned and walked over to the rocker and sat down. "Oh Akio," Katara cried as tears fell down her cheeks.

She looked down to see her own big blue eyes staring up at her, from a tiny body. She pulled her son even closer to her chest. She gently stroked his dark brown hair, her hair. Everything about her son was her, except for his skin, she had his light skin. "Why did he do this to me?" she asked quietly. "Why?" she whispered as tears slid down her face.

Feeling his mommy's distress Akio started to cry. "No, no, don't cry," she said gently bouncing the little boy. She gently put him back in the bassinet.

"You aren't going to get him to stop crying that way," came the voice of the young fire lord. Katara turned to see him leaning in the doorway. She ran over to him and threw her arms around his waist.

"I can't Zuko, I can't be a single mother," she cried. She felt him sigh and wrap his arms around her.

"Katara, I'm so sorry," he said into her hair. "I should have told you."

"I can't, I can't… I can't," she cried, whispering the last bit. Zuko motioned for the maids to look after Akio as he gently lead her to his den.

**Sakura**

"Aunt Katara, are you—" Sakura stopped, her eyes widened. Her mom and Uncle Aang were under the covers of Uncle Aang and Aunt Katara's bed. She saw their cloths scattered on the floor. "MOM!"

Her mom and Aang jumped apart and pulled the covers over themselves. "Sakura!" her mother yelled in shock.

"LA MAMAN CE QUI EST VOUS EN FAISANT! EST CELA MÊME LE DROIT DE FAIRE AVEC QUELQU'UN, MAIS LE PAPA! LA MAMAN COMMENT VOUS POURRAIT?" Sakura started yelling in French. She turned and ran down the halls.

"DADDY!"

* * *

**_A/N I really liked writing this chapter. Sorry it might be a little off, I got inspired at 2:00am. Same as yesterday, 11 reveiws I update tomorrow, 6 I update Thursday. _:D**

* * *


	5. Sakura's Discovery part 1

**Maybe you can love again**

I sat, forgotten, in the corner of my parent's bedroom. I wanted nothing more then to run for the door, but my parents were in a fight and I'm afraid that one of the objects they were throwing would hit me if I moved. I sat there, my knees touching my chest as slow tears ran down my face.

"I HATE YOU!" mama yelled at daddy.

"GOOD THEN WE'RE ON THE SAME PAGE!" daddy yelled back.

"YOU ARIGENT FLITHY SPIOLED LORD!" Mama yelled throwing the vase I designed for her birthday at daddy. It smashed against the wall into a million pieces.

"YOU KNOW BETTER THEN ANYONE THAT I WASN'T SPIOLED MAI!" Daddy spat.

I pulled my knees closer to my chest and suddenly felt my back support disappear. I started tumbling down a dark tunnel that was at a slant. I screamed as I landed on a hard, dark, and cold floor. "Who are you?" asked a cold, dead like voice.

I got up and wiped off some of the dirt from my white dress. "I'm Princess Sakura," I said to the voice. After my eyes adjusted to the dark I could make out the outline of a figure hunched against the wall.

"Daughter of fire lord Zuko?" The voice asked her, almost hopefully.

"Yes," I said with a small smile. "Who are you?" I asked quietly.

"I'm your Aunt Azula."

**Meanwhile…**

"HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT WE WHERE HAPPY! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" screamed Katara

"I DO LOVE YOU KATARA BUT YOU STOPPED LOVING ME MANY YEARS AGO! EVER SINCE THE LAST BATTLE! WHAT HAPPENED WHEN YOU WERE FIGHTING AZULA? BECAUSE I KNEW IT WASN'T THE SAME AFTER YOU CAME BACK!" Aang yelled back.

"THEN WHY DID YOU PREPOSE TO ME! HU! IF YOU THOUGHT I DIDN'T LOVE YOU THEN WHY DID YOU MARRY ME AND OF COURSE I STILL LOVE YOU YOU IDOIT!" Katara yelled.

"NO YOU DON'T YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Aang yelled and before he'd realized what he'd done, he had shot a fireball strait her chest.

Katara screamed as the fireball collided with her stomach. Aang stared horrified as Katara fell on the floor, her stomach bleeding.

**Meanwhile…**

"Aunt Azula, can I ask you a question?" I asked. I was sitting cross legged on a bunch of blankets aka her bed. She wasn't at all what I'd expected, dad sad she was mean and crazy but she was being really sweet to me. If you want to know why I'm still here the answer is I can't get out, the passage I fell down sealed itself after I fell threw so I was stuck till tomorrow when they come to give my aunt her food.

"Yes, of course sweetie," Aunt Azula said with a smile.

"Why does dad hate you?" I asked trying to find something edible in the little food my aunt had left.

She sighed "Your dad and I didn't see eye to eye on the war," she said giving me a sad smile.

"Oh," I said with a small smile. Daddy said he'd teach about things like war when I was older. "If I remember correctly this is yours," I said pulling a necklace from my neck. She looked at it and tears came to her eyes. "Aunt Azula?"

"Chen gave this to me," Azula said with a smile. "My father killed him only days after he gave me this medallion, only days after he told me he loved me," she whispered the last part.

"Really?" I asked quietly, shocked. I'd met my grandfather and he didn't seem like the kind of person to do that.

_"Prison changes people Zuko," Aunt Katara said. From what I could tell from my hiding place she was hugging him or something._

_"But he seemed so unlike my father, and he's to cruel to have been so nice without being up to something, but what?" Daddy asked as I listened to him slam his fist onto the desk._

"Why did he go to her?" I whispered to myself. I failed to hear my Aunt Azula asking me what was wrong.

**Different Memory**

_I sat looking threw some old books till I found a brown leather back book. I paper slipped out of it. "What's this?" I asked as I picked up the paper._

_"Deep beauty of moonlight,  
Gently caressing ivory skin,  
Ocean blue eyes,  
Watching intently on the horizon,  
For a simple light,  
Of a miracle_

_-Zuko," I read. Now I was confused, this wasn't about my mom, so who was it about? I picked up the leather book and started to flip threw the pages._

_"People always say that friendships should be treasured.  
But I want something more with her.  
My love for her could never be measured.  
I only wish she could see how I feel.  
So I wonder, what can I do?  
Can I just be friends with her?  
Or can I say to her, "I'm falling for you,"  
And lose her friendship forever?  
So is there any hope here or I should let my love for her end?  
No matter how it all turns out, I'll always be her friend._

_-Zuko," I read the second one with a small smile._

_"Water is pure,  
Water is natural,  
Water is healthy,  
Water can help all_

_Water is simple,  
Water is free,  
Water can help the lives,  
That's what you are to me_

_-Zuko," I smiled, Water who was it about?_

"He loves her," I said as it dawned on me. "He loves my Aunt Katara."

* * *

**_A/N I know I promised to have a longer chapter but, it's that time of the month, and I'm going threw a VERY bad time right now. If you want to know what ask if you don't care don't bother._**

**_I don't know when I can update again, but maybe reveiws will make me hurry up. :) So I'm sorry this is short. _**

**_REVEIW!_**


	6. SORRY! MUST READ!

**A/N I'm so sorry this is taking so long. I promise to have it up by Wednsday. I just got out of the hospital yesterday and I started school today after missing 9 days.**

**I also want to add a contest. Just put the following:**

**Character name**

**Age**

**Who they are. (Are they a friend and if so to who, are they a maid, ext)**

**Looks**

**Anything else I should know**

**I ALSO WANT A GIRL FRIEND FOR SAKURA! The next chapter will be dedicated to whoever's idea I love the most. : )**

-**_Jenny Carson_**


	7. Sakura's Discovery part 2

Azula smiled as she tucked Sakura into her bed. She stroked the little girl's long beautiful hair. "Oh, Sakura, I wish I could have been there for your birth," Azula said with a small smile.

**Zuko & Katara**

"Zuko, why didn't you tell me that you caught them?" Katara asked storming into his den. He looked up from the paperwork that was in his hand.

"Because I was scared Katara, you would have been heartbroken," he said matter a factly.

"AND!? YOU DON'T THINK I WAS HEART BROKEN WHEN I FOUND OUT FROM YOUR **DAUGHTER** THAT HE CHEATED ON ME?!" Katara screamed. Her eyes were narrowed as she glared at him. Zuko took a deep breath before looking back up at her.

"Katara, I was going to tell you, but think about it, I'd just learned my wife- whom I love very much- cheated on me as well," he said, getting up and out of his chair.

"I JUST HAD A SON!!"

"WELL—" Zuko started but was interrupted by a someone clearing there throat.

"June?" Zuko asked looking at the black haired woman.

"Wonderful to see you again Zuko," she said as a smile graced her ruby lips. Katara stepped back, you could hardly tell it was June at all. Sure she still wore all the black, but she was wearing a formal black evening gown that fell to the floor. The tattoos on her arms were gone and her hair was let down to frame her face and she no longer had the black sleeves on her arms. "I hope you don't mind, but I dropped Susana off in Sakura's room." Zuko's eye's went wide.

"SAKURA!" he suddenly yelled.

**Hours later**

"We've searched everywhere milord, I don't think she's on the grounds," a soldier said. Mai sat down sadly on her thrown. Katara and Aang both sat on the ground… far away from each other. Little Sokka and Susanna were the only to that remained standing. June and Kalo were sitting on cushions.

"I'm going to visit Azula," Kalo suddenly said. Before anyone could stop him or even object he was out the door.

"Daddy!" Susanna yelled as she ran after him.

He smiled and scooped the little girl in his arms. "Can I come with you?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Sure sweetie, I'm sure Aunt Azula would love to see you again?" He only hoped he was right.

**Azula & Sakura**

"Sakura," Azula gently called as she gently shock the sleeping child. Sakura's eyes fluttered as she opened them.

"Aunt Azula?"

"Yes sweetie, how'd you sleep?"

"Oh just fine thank you."

"Did you hear that?" Sakura asked. Azula nodded as she walked over cell door.

"UNCLE KALO!" Sakura screamed with a smile as she ran to the cell bars.

* * *

**_A/N Sorry it's short but you guys dserve an update. Guess where I am people? ENGLAND!!_**

**_REVEIW!_**


	8. Found

**Found**

Kalo smiled as he hugged his goddaughter. "Oh Sakura, your parents were so worried," he gushed. He ran his fingers threw her beautiful hair. "They will be so happy. What happened?" he asked as he happily continued to kiss her hair.

"I don't know," Sakura whispered. "I just…" she squinted then looked off into space, "fell."

"Sakura, you're safe honey, let's get you to mommy and daddy," Kalo said. His arms snaked around her as he picked her up.

"Bye sweetie," Azula called. Susanna trudged behind her father and Susanna.

**Upstairs**

"Sakura!" Zuko yelled as his daughter came into the room.

"Daddy!" she squealed as she ran into his open arms.

"Oh sweetie I was so worried," he cried into her hair.

"It's ok daddy, I'm here, and I'm safe." She pulled away from him and ran towards Katara.

"Hi sweetie, you ok?" Katara asked her softly.

"I'm fine Aunt Katara. I met my Aunt Azula yesterday!" Sakura said as Katara played with a strand of her hair. A look of fear crossed everyone's face.

"Honey, why don't we go play while everyone talks?" June said stepping forward. June took the little girl's hand as she led her out, not bothering with Susanna because she'd fallen asleep.

"So, what do you want to do?" June asked the little girl.

"Look what I found," Sakura said as she ran to her bed. She slipped her small hands under the bed and pulled out a purple box. She set it on her vanity and climbed onto the chair. "It's poems daddy wrote." Sakura pulled out the paper and handed it to June.

The brunette looked it over, her face turned white. Then she smirked. "I knew, I knew."

"_So this is your girlfriend…" June said as she slid off her beast. "Now I know why she left you. She's much to pretty for you…"_

"_Shut up."_

"What did you know, Aunt June?" Sakura asked as she walked over to her Aunt.

"Oh nothing Sakura, we should get you to bed now."

"Alright, let me get dressed." The little girl walked over to her closet. She opened the door and started looking threw many nightgowns. After a bit of searching, she picked a light pink one made of fine silk. She slipped out of her dirty white dress and into the nightgown. Her hands went to her head as she unpinned her beautiful hair.

June helped the young Princess into bed. She tucked her under the covers and turned to leave, when Sakura stopped her.

"Can you tell me the story again?" she asked innocently.

"All right dear. Once upon a time, there lived a princess…"

_Katara smiled as she danced around the ballroom, with partner after partner._

"She was the most beautiful and happiest girl in the world… until…"

_Prince Zuko entered the room. The room went silent. The rival of her kingdom had just arrived. He had a beautiful lady on his arm._

"Anyone could tell just by looking at her, that she didn't love the prince. She was only after his money…"

_The dance continued as if it hadn't been interrupted. The Princess looked up as a shadow went over her._

"_May I have this dance?" Prince Zuko asked as he bowed._

"She knew her father would not approve, so, naturally, she said…"

"_But of coarse." She took his hand and he led her onto the dance floor. She smiled as he spun and twirled her. He was a wonderful dancer._

"She could have danced with him all night, but someone had to ruin her perfect moment…"

"_Katara, what do you think you're doing?!" The king yelled in rage. "Get my daughter away from that man!"_

"The cruel king had his daughter locked up in the tower for her crime…"

_Katara lay against the stone wall. She continued to stare up, at the only window in the tower. Little bits off light could be seen shining from it. It was a beautiful day, the kind that she would usually go swimming in, or threw a stroll in the gardens. _

_She just cried as she looked at the light, it taunted her._

"When the cruel king thought his daughter had learned a lesson, he sent for her…"

_Katara looked up, from her bed off straw as she saw the guards unlocking the door._

"But more trouble came on the horizon…"

"_Katara." Katara looked up from her desk to see Prince Zuko on her balcony. She got up and ran towards him._

"_What are you doing here?" she whispered as she looked around._

"_I know I shouldn't be here, but, I had to see you," he whispered as he captured her in his strong arms._

"_Please go, I couldn't stand if anything happened to you," she whispered as she started to push him back._

"_Just know this, before I go, I love you Katara, with all my heart and soul." With that said, he kissed her lips and jumped back over the balcony._

_"I love you to Zuko," she whispered to herself._

"Then what happened Aunt June?" Sakura asked as she looked up at her aunt.

"Then a certain Firelords daughter... went to bed... dreaming of a prince and a princess..." June said as she kissed the little girl's head. Sakura pouted as she looked up at her aunt. This pout always made her get what she wanted from her daddy, so maybe it would work on aunt June.

"Aunt June..." Sakura whined as her aunt slipped off the bed.

"The rest of the story is for another night my dear. Sweet dreams Sakura," June whispered as she estidguwished the fire light.

"Sweet dreams Aunt June," Sakura murrmered as she closed her eyes.

* * *

**A/N I'm soooo sorry this took so long. :( Pwease firgive me?**


	9. What on Earth?

**What on earth?**

Katara sat at her vanity, brushing her long hair. It was dark out. She frowned as she looked into the mirror.

"_Oh Katara, I wish I had a perfect family," her friend said as she gushed over Akio. She had always believed that Katara's life had been prefect._

"I wish I did too," Katara whispered as she looked at the bruise on her cheek from were Aang had hit her earlier. She sighed as she got up and walked over to her son's bassinet. "What should I do baby?" she asked him. The baby boy only giggled as he waved his chubby arms at her, telling her to pick him up. "What _will_ I do?" she asked him as she picked him up. "What will I do?" she repeated.

"I ask myself the same question." Katara turned to see Zuko standing in the doorway. His hands were stuffed into his pocket and his face was pale. "I mean, how could I have been so mad at my wife that I didn't even notice my child was missing. I love that girl to pieces, but…" Zuko stopped and thought for a moment.

"You got so mad that your anger took over for too long," Katara finished. Zuko nodded. Without warning Katara started to sing to Akio.

"_minamino shimanisumu nakijakuru kodomotachiwa  
yoruhahani tsurerarete  
hoshio miniyuku_

_nakunayo, nakunayo  
mitegoran  
konohoshizorao  
kowaimonomo nayamimo  
kieteyuku  
nanzennenmo maeno hikari_

_chiisaitoki doao shime  
kurushiihodo naitakedo  
hatenonai kono uchuo  
mita atowa  
namidamo tomatta_

_nakunayo, nakunayo  
mitegoran  
konohoshizorao  
kowaimonomo nayamimo  
kieteyuku  
nanzennenmo maeno hikari," _she sang softly. As her voice faded out she lay the sleeping infant into his cradle. "Let's go see how the kids are doing," Katara whispered.

"Okay," Zuko said with a smile. He headed for the door and waited in the hall as Katara tucked the covers around her baby boy.

"What are you going to do? About Sakura I mean," Katara asked as they walked down the hall. Zuko sighed; he looked like he'd been thinking about this for awhile.

"I don't know, I want Sakura to know her mother but…" Zuko trailed off.

"I know, I'm trying to figure that out too." The stopped in front of Sakura's bedroom door. "Let's just take a peak," Katara said with a smile. Before Zuko could object she had pushed open the door. They both crept over to the little girl's bed. "She is such a beautiful child Zuko."

"Yeah, she is," Zuko said with a smile as he gently pushed the child's bangs aside.

"Hey, what's she holding in her hand?" Katara asked as she pointed to the paper in Sakura's hand. "It looks like a paper." She leaned forward and gently pulled the paper from Sakura's grasp. She unfolded the ivory paper and read it aloud.

"_Deep beauty of moonlight,"_

Zuko's face paled as he heard the first line.

"_Gently caressing ivory skin,  
Ocean blue eyes,  
Watching intently on the horizon,  
For a simple light,  
Of a miracle_

_-Zuko," _Katara finished. She looked up at Zuko in shock.

"Zuko, what is this?" Katara asked holding up the paper.

"Um, Katara, I—, I, well, I, I'm, I can explain…"

"Really? I'd love to hear it," Katara said as she put her hands on her hips.

* * *

Kalo sat on the floor in front of Azula's cell. "What happened to you Azula?" Kalo asked her.

"Nothing Kalo," Azula whispered.

"Yes, you changed, and it all started after Cent died." Azula's eyes misted as she thought of the brown haired boy.

_"Hey Azula, how are you?" Cent asked as he looked up from his seat on the ocean coast._

_"I'm great Cent, dad's being cruel..."_

_"You mean like he always is?" Azula ignored him._

_"And Zuko's just being a pain, but I think this week is better then last week."_

"Azula?"

_"Azula, it's not good for you to be assosiating with this boy," Fire Lord Ozai said to his daughter._

_"He's not bad father, please," Azula said through tears._

_"I'm sorry Azula, they're going to exicute him as we speak." Azula's eyes grew wide._

_"No," she whispered. Azula turned and fled down the halls and towards Cent's house. She spotted him at the lake and noticed the soldiers holding a bomb in their hand. He threw it. "No, CENNNNNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTT!" she screamed._

"Azula?"

The misty eyed girl looked over at the medallin that rested a few feet away. "Azula, are you okay?"

"No," she whispered.

* * *

**A/N Hi people, I was in a coma for a few months so I'm reallly really sorry about not updating. Merry Christmas, and a happy new year!!! And to anyone that doesn't celebrate Christmas, Happy Anything you celebrate!!! **


End file.
